Christmas Release
by happilyeverafter87
Summary: A Christmas gift for our genius doctor Reid. Rated M For A Reason. Reid with OC


**This follows no lines of the show. I have no idea if these little facts are true and compatible with the show but it's my story so I'll do what I want. Written around Christmas time and just found it on the laptop so I know it's out of season but let me know what you think. Remember its rated M for a reason. Please Read and Review. Constructive critism is always appreciated!**

I knocked on his apartment door. The message I had received from Derek Morgan saying Spencer might need a friend now and I was the only person he could think of that he would be willing to see. I knew he was home and that he was avoiding anyone. _'No one should be alone on Christmas' _I thought as I continued to knock until I got an answer. There is only so much one can handle.

The door flung open. The shock on the Dr.'s face was priceless. His jaw hung open and he tried to talk but there was no sound. I blushed at his response. I stood in his hallway wearing a peat coat with a black and white scarf, dark jeans and plain white sweater. He pulled me into his embrace and hugged me tight. I rubbed his back and hugged him just as tight.

He grabbed the white bags of Tai food from me as he allowed me into his apartment. He set the bags on the kitchen table as I shed my coat and hung it over the arm of the couch. He grabbed down some plates, wine and glasses.

: Spencer: I signed slowly. : I'm sorry I wasn't here when your mother passed. She was a wonderful woman:

He smiled sadly. "It's okay." He encircled his arms around my waist. "You're here now." He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. "Let's eat." We got our plates and went to settle on the couch.

In the corner of his apartment near the deck door he had a small 4 foot tree with a few lights and ornaments. It gave off a very warm and inviting glow.

"So what are you doing here? It's Christmas. Shouldn't you be with your family?" He sipped his wine.

: My adopted parents when on a motorcycle rally run: I took in his attire and found him looking quite yummy. His grey slacks, white button up shirt with sleeves rolled up, hair pushed back and a bit of stubble adorned his chin. His face was tired and worn. He'd been through a lot and had slept even less. : Morgan called me and told me you might need a friend:

"How did he get your number?"

: Last time I saw you, you didn't look so good so I gave him my number and told him to call if he thought you needed something: I smiled shyly. I put my food on the coffee table. : Look I know you think you can handle this all on your own but I want you to know I'm here for you. You can talk to me about anything: I stilled my hands.

"Thanks but I'm fine. It's just adjusting to change." He wouldn't look at me.

I snapped to get his attention. : I know how hard it is to adjust to change. It sucks but having a support person or group helps. A LOT: I smiled sadly at him. : We all love you Spence: I pulled him into a hug as I could feel him shed tears he had been holding back for a long time.

After a bit he pulled back wiping his eyes. "You're amazing Faith. You're strong,"

: Because I had you. You saved Me.:

"I was doing my job." He ran a hand through his hair.

: Even after, you were there. You helped me rediscover my voice. You saved me from myself Spencer. You did. When you didn't have to you stepped up. I will always love you for that:

He just stared. I put my hand to his cheek and his bigger warmer hand covered mine. He kissed my palm and the inside of my wrist just over my tattoo. Standing, I pulled him to his feet and led him to the bedroom.

He sat at the foot of the bed and put his hands on my hips while settling me between his knees. I ran my fingers through his hair and he moaned. I smiled and leaned down to claim his lips. They were soft and warm tasting of wine.

He pulled back and let his fingers push up my shirt exposing my flat stomach which he peppered with kisses. As he went higher he stood. He removed my shirt leaving my scarf. He looked down at me his hands resting gently on my shoulders. He let one finger under the knot in the scarf.

"Can I?" He whispered, begging. His eyes shone with smoldering lust.

I only nodded resting my hands on his hips. I closed my eyes and felt the scarf gently slide across my skin as it was undone by long delicate fingers. It took everything I had to not cover my neck with my hands.

"Look at me." His voice huskily. "Please."

I steeled my nerve, took a deep breath and met him in the eye.

"You're beautiful. Gorgeous…" He leaned down to my ear whispering, "Perfect." His hot breaths tickling my ear making me shiver.

: Not here. This: I covered my neck. : This is ugly:

His hands tangled in my long brown tresses and pulled my head back exposing my neck to him. His other wrapped around my waist holding me in a dipped position.

"Especially here." He kissed the long thick scar that ran horizontal across my neck. It made me shiver again. His eyes reflected love, passion, and a tinge of fear. Standing me back up my fingers went to work on the buttons of his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders exposing the tone and well defined muscles he had developed since he started working out with Morgan.

His shoulders had bulk to them his biceps bulged and his abs had clear definition and what looked like the start of a V was forming at his hips. He looked so good.

I moaned inaudibly at the sight of his new body. He was a sight to behold.

"Close your mouth. You'll attract flies." He chuckled bringing my lips up to meet his. He let his hands travel down to my butt where he squeezed then lifted me up to wrap my legs around his waist, feeling his excitement grow as he laid me on his Cali King bed. Breaking our kiss only to breathe he let his hands undo my jeans and slide them down my long legs.

He lay propped up on his side letting his hand run up the inside of my thigh slowly. It was torture. Especially when he passed right by where I needed him most and moved to my stomach.

"Patients is a virtue my Love." He smiled at my agonized face. I gave him the universal sign for 'Fuck you' He nuzzled and kissed my neck. "I intended to." He purred.

His hand ghosted over my breasts, still covered only by the thin red lace of my bra. I was breathing so hard and he had barely touched me yet. 'Fine two can play at this game.' I thought and pushed him onto his back. : You have too many clothes on: I smiled sheepishly as I undid his leather pelt and pans then slowly brought down his pants and boxers springing free his massive throbbing erection. I licked my lips in anticipation. He pulled a few pillows under his head so he could watch the show. And boy was I going to give him one.

"Faith." He whispered in the dark. I grabbed his hand. He understood that I was more than willing to do this for him. I lightly ghosted my hand up and down his steely shaft, cupping his boys at eh same time I took his tip into my mouth.

The sharp inhale of breath and colorful curse told me it had been to long since he let himself go. I dipped my head and took more of him into my mouth. Each time taking a bit more in, slowly. I made my movements a bit quicker eliciting another curse from him. I grasped what I couldn't fit in my mouth and quickened my pace. His hand tangled in my hair, encouraging my administrations.

"Fuck…Faith….I…" He panted and gently started to buck his hips into my mouth. "I….I'm not….gonna…last….much..." He locked his eyes with mine. One final dip of my mouth to push him all the way in and he exploded calling my name. Never letting his eyes leave mine. I swallowed everything he gave He was shaking by the time I released him from my mouth with a pop.

"God that was amazing." He pulled me up to lie on his chest. I sat up and undid my bra letting it fall to the floor. He brought his hand up to palm my breasts.

My head fell back as his thumbs pinched my already tight buds, leaning forward to pull one into his mouth before doing the same to the other. His hand dipped down between us as he kissed me again. He palmed my we mound through my panties.

"You're so wet." He murmured against my lips. All I could do was nod. He flipped up so fast I didn't have time to react. I was laying where we was my head propped on pillows. Spencer down with his head between my legs his hot breaths on my wet panties making me want him even more. He slid them down and disguarded them onto the floor with the rest of our clothes.

He put a hand on each knee and gently pulled them apart. "God you're beautiful." He whispered kissing the hollow of my hip, successfully marking me in his own way. "I don't think I can tell you that enough." He murmured before dragging his tongue over my bundle of nerves causing my body to spaz.

He flicked his tongue quickly over the same spot, my head lolled back and forth in pure bliss. He let his tongue travel down to my opening where he began to French kiss my lower lips. He held my hips in place as they began to buck against his tongue. I felt that tight coiling in the pit of my stomach and snapped to get his attention. He nodded and slipped two fingers inside while continuing to lavish attention on my sweet spot.

I was taken to heaven and above, silently screaming his name and panting as he continued to lap up all my juices. Curling my finger he kissed his way up my stomach to my breasts my collar bone to my neck and up to my ear.

"Was it good for you?" He bit at my ear lobe. I nodded trying to get my breathing under cover. "Good I wasn't sure you enjoyed it." I could hear his smile. I reached between us and grasped his erect member that was ready and quivering with the anticipation of sex. Guiding him to my entrance he pushed inside as gently as he could. I gasped at the welcomed intrusion. He stilled allowing me to adjust to his size. Kissing me he as he started a rhythm which I found and matched my movements to his.

"You feel amazing." He whispered against my lips. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he quickened his pace sliding in and out with ease. Wrapping my legs around his waist to allow him to hit deeper and gasped with each thrust. I felt the beginnings of an orgasm building again.

"Come for me baby. Come for me." He begged and I felt the release I had so desperately needed. A couple more thrusts and he followed over the edge, calling her name as they rode the waves out together.

Collapsing on shaky arms he kissed me one more time. I pushed back his sweat dampened hair and kissed his forehead.

"I love you Faith." He whispered.

My heart stopped. He looked at me with fear in his eyes.

'Really?' I mouthed slowly so he could read my lips.

He sighed and nodded leaning his head down to rest on my shoulder his breath tickling my ear. "Since I found you that day," He whispered shakily, unsure of himself. "When I saw you laying there injured like you were. When I thought I was too late that you…you had left me. I knew I needed you. I just didn't know how to tell you or if you felt the same way." He confessed.

Tears rolled down my cheeks. Looking at me he smiled sadly. "Don't cry. I wanted to tell you, but after everything you'd been through….timing just wasn't good." He used his thumbs to wipe away my tears. "Tell me you feel something for me. Anything. I'll wait for you. I don't want to rush you into anything."

I smiled through my tears and held up my hand with the universal sign for 'I love you'

Exhaling the breath he'd been holding in a 'whoosh' and kissed my hand then me.

"I love you. So much." He said between kisses.

I wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back. We laid in bed kissing and touching each other as lovers would before my eyes started to droop and I stifled a yawn.

The young doctor rolled onto his back and I cuddled into his chest slipping my leg over his as he covered us both. He played with my hair as we laid there almost asleep when his phone beeped signaling a text had been received. He grabbed his smart phone, in the light from the screen I signed: who is it:

He read the text and smiled. "From Morgan, Merry Christmas." He put the phone back and with his finger tilted my chin and leaned down to capture my lips in a soft sweet kiss.

: Merry Christmas Faith: He signed slowly and a bit clumsily.

: Merry Christmas Spence: I smiled as we settled in to catch a bit of sleep before dawn broke on Christmas morning.


End file.
